HurtComfort
by Marineblau12
Summary: Udara di sekitarku  jadi mengkerut, nafasku jadi  susah. Kau pakai parfum apa? Hidungku tak tahan pada  baunya. Terlalu menginfeksi,  tubuhku jadi kaku.


**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Om Hidekazu Himaruya**

**.**

**.**

**Warning: OOC, Fem!Nesia, Mistype, dan pendek.**

**Pair: Nesia x Nethere**

**.**

**.**

**Hurt/Comfort**

**.**

**.**

**One character is hurt, and at least one other character provides comfort.**

**(Hurt/Comfort, Fan History)**

.

.

"Hei!"

Pojok kelas itu… dingin. Juga sunyi.

Tempat yang sempurna untuk menangis. Bukankah begitu?

Selalu saja seperti ini. setelah bel pulang berbunyi, aku akan terus diam duduk di pojok kelas, menunggu mereka semua pulang hingga tinggal aku sendiri. Lalu, mataku akan terasa panas, dan entah dari mana pipiku tiba-tiba basah. Sementara itu terjadi, aku akan terus memikirkan kejadian seharian penuh saat aku mulai bangun pagi tadi.

Segalanya tak berjalan mulus bagiku yang cuma bagian Asia Tenggara.

Dari pagi hingga siang, aku akan terus duduk diam di bangku pojok ini. Tak ada yang mengajak bicara, tak ada yang mau bercanda. Aku diabaikan dan tak pernah dilirik. Aku si orang transparan bagi mereka. Indonesia si Transparan.

Mungkin karena rambutku yang tak pirang, atau karena tubuhku yang agak mungil, atau juga mataku yang tak secerah mereka, jadi mereka tak pernah melihat ke arahku. Atau mungkin juga karena aku yang tak begitu jenius, tak begitu hebat , dan tak begitu… cantik untuk sekedar dilirik.

Sebentar lagi kami lulus, dan aku masih merasa sepi.

Aku harus apa? Apa memang aku cuma berhak mengenang hal yang begini?

"Hei!"

Suaranya benar-benar mengganggu. Aku ingin berkata "Pergilah!", tapi suaraku yang agak serak pasti akan terdengar aneh untuk telinganya.

"Kau menangis?"

Tidak. Mana mungkin. Meski aku ini selalu diabaikan, aku tak pernah menangis. Menangis hanya untuk yang lemah. Bukankah begitu? Dan aku bukan orang lemah. Aku hanya sedikit sedih, lalu mataku agak panas, dan entah dari mana datang cairan bening ini. Mungkin aku diguyur hujan yang dihembuskan angin masuk dari jendela yang ada di sebelahku. Menolehlah, dan kau akan lihat betapa kelabunya langit saat ini.

"Apa mereka melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu?"

Tidak. Mereka tak melakukan apa-apa. Mereka bahkan tak pernah menganggap aku ada. Dan itu bagian terburuknya.

"Ah, cengeng!"

Jangan mendengus padaku. Jangan juga pasang senyum itu. Ada apa denganmu? Pergilah. Bukankah aku selalu mengatakan itu padamu? Kemarin? Dua hari yang lalu? Minggu lalu? Bulan lalu juga. Aku mengusirmu, namun kau selalu ada.

"Terluka itu biasa, bukankah begitu?"

Siapa yang mengizinkanmu duduk di situ? Kenapa kau bertopang dagu? Ada apa dengan matamu? Hei! Berhenti fokus terhadapku!

"Semua orang pernah mengalaminya. Aku pernah. Kau pernah. Orang lain juga pernah." Kau berkata sambil sedikit tertawa. Di saat yang sama, ada angin lembut bekas hujan yang membawa rasa sejuk yang menembus hatiku. Rasanya senang, juga melegakan.

"Tahu tidak?"

Tidak. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Pikiranku buntu saat kau bersikap seperti ini. berhentilah. Abaikan aku seperti yang lainnya. Apakah terlalu sulit untukmu? Kau membuatku berpikir bahwa kau jadi terlalu berbeda dengan mereka. Teman-temanmu, si Eropa. Aku mulai merasa hampir gila.

"Saat kecil, aku pernah terjatuh. Kedua lututku membentur aspal."

Oh, ya? Pasti sakit rasanya. Apakah lukanya perih bagimu yang kuat seperti ini? Aku ragu.

"Sakit sekali," kau menceritakannya begitu baik, aku bisa melihat ekspresi meringismu dengan jelas, "sangat, sangat sakit," lalu kau terdiam sebentar, mencondongkan sedikit tubuhmu ke depan, lalu menatapku dengan ekspresi bertanya, "Kau tahu apa yang kulakukan setelahnya?"

Entahlah. melihat tubuhmu yang kokoh sekarang ini, rasanya begitu aneh jika membayangkan kau menangis. Mungkin, hanya mungkin, kau hanya sedikit terkejut, lalu menghembus pelan lukamu. Selanjutnya, kau akan berlari lagi… dengan ekspresi yang lebih riang. Mungkin…

"Aku menangis."

"Benarkah?"

Kau memejamkan mata, lalu menggaruk pipimu dengan telunjuk. "Nggak, sih…"

Aku sudah menduganya.

"… lebih parah."

Suasana hening.

Kau diam. Aku diam. Leluconmu garing, bahkan jangkrik pun tak mau bersuara.

Wajahmu mendekat, lalu menatapku heran. "Kau kenapa, sih?"

Memang aku kenapa? Aku justru ingin bertanya begitu padamu. Kau kenapa? Apakah urusanku begitu penting buatmu?

"Kelihatannya hari ini kok kayaknya gak tertarik banget ngobrol sama aku."'

Pernahkah sekali saja kita ngobrol seperti yang kau katakan? Aku hanya ingat saat di mana kau datang lalu mengajakku bicara. Tak berapa lama, kita bertengkar. Setiap kali itu terjadi, aku dan kau akan berteriak, saling marah, lalu pergi ke arah yang benar-benar berlawanan. Anehnya, saat aku merasa telah berjalan cukup jauh, aku malah menemukanmu lagi. Kali itu, kita akan terus berjalan, berusaha mengabaikan yang lain, padahal mata tak pernah mau meninggalkan bayangan hitam yang jadi pertanda kau masih ada di dekatku. Terus begitu, hingga keesokan harinya tiba dan kita bertemu lagi di gerbang sekolah, dan mengulang lagi peristiwa hari yang lalu.

"Nesia?"

Saat melihatmu dari jarak sedekat ini, entah kenapa ada kerlipan indah kutemukan di sana. Itu apa? Pasti cahaya matahari yang mulai muncul lagi setelah hujan hampir berhenti, kan?

"Jangan hanya diam. Kalau kau merasa diabaikan, bicaralah. Kalau kau marah, katakan saja. Kadang, asal beban itu sudah kau bagi dengan orang lain, rasa lega akan muncul dan kembali mendongkrak semangatmu jadi Nesia yang biasanya."

Benarkah?

Kau tersenyum lagi, seolah menjawab pertanyaan yang tak pernah ku sampaikan padamu. Udara di sekitarku jadi mengkerut, nafasku jadi susah. Kau pakai parfum apa? Hidungku tak tahan pada baunya. Terlalu menginfeksi, tubuhku jadi kaku.

Kau berdiri, aku mengira kau akan pergi.

"Aku selalu sebal melihatmu murung begini."

Tapi seperti Nesia yang biasanya, aku tetap jadi pihak yang selalu salah. Kau tidak pergi, malah mendekat dan menarik bahuku, memaksaku berdiri, dan menghadiahkan pelukan hangat untuk aku yang tak pernah mengharapkannya.

Kenapa kau begitu hangat? Rasa nyaman ini begitu menyenangkan. Aku jadi enggan pergi. Tanganku terangkat naik, berniat menyentuh punggungmu yang lebar. Saat dari-jariku mulai mendarat, akhirnya aku tahu apa yang membuatmu selalu terlihat begitu kokoh. Bahumu begitu kuat dan tak tergoyahkan. Aku ingin sekali bisa selalu bersandar di sana, mungkin dengan begitu, dukaku akan hilang.

"Kau merasa diabaikan?"

Iya. Kau benar.

"Kau kesepian?"

Benar. Cengkramanku mengerat di kaus seragam yang melapisi punggungmu.

"Mau tahu apa kelanjutkan dari ceritaku tadi?" tangan besarmu mengelus kepalaku. Lembut… "Aku berteriak kesakitan, lalu menangis dan datang pada mama." Ada tawamu yang renyah terbawa angin dan mampir di telingaku, "lalu mama memberikanku pelukan seperti ini."

Kau mau bilang apa?

"Kau tidak menangis di luar, tapi mungkin di dalam kau sedang meraung-raung sepertiku dulu. Jadi, yah… pelukan ini untuk menguatkanmu."

Hei! Kenapa dengan wajahmu? Kau demam? Kenapa ada bintik merah di sana? Dan kenapa wajahku panas?

"Ingat, ya?" kau menepuk puncak kepalaku kali ini, "Akan selalu ada yang peduli padamu. Pelukan ini mengisyaratkan semangat, cinta, serta senyuman untukmu. Jika kau bersedih, selalu ingat saat ini, dimana hanya ada kau, aku, dan pelukan yang kita bagi."

Iya. Terima kasih.

Aku akan selalu mengingat saat ini. di mana hanya ada aku, kau, dan ruang kelas yang sepi. Juga perasaan berdebar dari jantungku saat pelukanmu mengerat, dan detak jantungmu y ang kelewat keras dan terdengar olehku. Kisah yang hanya akan terjadi untukku dan untukmu.

Nesia.

Nethere.

**-:-**

**Owari**

**-:-**

**Tamat dengan anehnya.**

**Ini fic NetherexNesia pertama saya! Semoga gak terlalu mengecewakan.**

**Salam…**

**Marineblau12**


End file.
